Irresistible
by carpediem101
Summary: AU Kaoru meets a new boy at school. What's his secret? Why is she so drawn to him? KKE
1. Introductions

author's notes: konnichiwa minna-san! haha yeah. i haven't been here for a while. here is a story. i've been very bad about my first story.. i've been completely side-tracked -.- i promise to work on it later! anyhow.. i came up with a new story that was nagging at me.. so here it is. enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They are not mine. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my story.

**Ch.1: Introductions**

Kenshin swiftly leaned to the left. A fist flew by his face so fast that his bangs flew up.

"Not bad," he smiled.

"Bastard!" The man growled, swinging his muscular arms at the short, red-haired man grinning cockily up at him. Kenshin smirked as the hairy knuckles made contact with more air.

"I think you should find a new hobby than picking on guys smaller than you."

"Now, why would I do that when they're so much easier to squash?"

Kenshin shrugged.

"Because one day you might find one that's not so easy to shove around."

Growling, the man swung again. He was three feet taller and much heavier than the arrogant squirt staring up at him. This brat was grating on his nerves.

"I doubt it will be today," the man smirked.

"I'll take that as a challenge. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Kenshin threw the huge man a small smile, his violet eyes flashing amber. His hands reached for the long staff like object which had been protruding from his backpack.

"I see. Need a weapon? I guess that's only fair, but it won't work against me." The large man's eyes narrowed as he watched the red-head go into a fighting stance. There was something about him that sent chills down the spine. He reached for his gun.

"What was that about fair?" Kenshin asked. His voice sounded innocent, but his eyes told another story.

"Shall we?"

The man gulped. Somehow, he felt like it was his unlucky day.

----

Kaoru yawned. Standing up, she stretched her arms. A good night's rest always felt good. Throwing on a robe over her tank and shorts, she slipped on a pair of slippers that looked like a pair of weasels, given to her as a present from none other than Misao. Still a little out of it, she trudged to retrieve her morning paper from her front yard, then settled down in the kitchen for some coffee.

Rubbing her eyes, she peered down at the headlines. Shaking her head, as if in disappointment with the whole world, she read about the increase in violence, more demand for plastic surgery, and the undeniable pain and suffering of the poor and the sick.

'Why do I even bother?' she asked herself, throwing the paper onto the table. Sipping her coffee, she heard the door open and close.

"Hey Misao," she greeted the cheerful girl bouncing into the kitchen.

"It would be nice if you actually bothered to look at me when you said it," Misao told her, pouting a little. Kaoru flashed her a smile.

"Sorry. The world's depressing me."

"Again? Kaoru! I told you to stop reading the newspaper if you're going to act like this!" Misao scolded her.

"And live in complete and total oblivion of all that happens in the world, like you?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows in amusement. Misao shrugged and beamed a smile.

"It doesn't hurt. Now hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Kaoru chugged the rest of her coffee, almost scalding her tongue in the process. She dashed upstairs to take a quick shower and change her clothes. Luckily she didn't wear a lot of makeup.

Misao hummed to herself as waited for her best friend to come back down. Spying the newspaper tossed haphazardly across the table, Misao leaned forward.

'It wouldn't hurt to check up the self-destructive world every now and again either,' she thought.

Her eyes quickly scanned the pages until it settled onto a particular headline.

_Late Night Delivery! Wanted Murderer Found Beaten!_

_The man wanted for the murder of two women and one man in the past two months was found at the entrance of the police station at 2 am last night. He was discovered face down, with his hands and feet bound by rope. The police have confirmed that they had nothing to do with the incident…_

Misao scanned to the end of the article.

_There are no leads to whoever the late night deliverer may be as of the moment, except for a small cross cut into the arm of the murderer. While the police expresses their relief that a murderer is now off the streets, their attention now turns to the mysterious man. _

_"There are other means to catch men like this. We fear that a man more dangerous may be out there now if he so easily defeated a man of this stamina and strength," an officer commented. When asked to further comment on the incident, the Captain, himself, gave a simple "Ahou." _

_While the police may be wary of the unknown deliverer, the families of those murdered are grateful. _

_"Whoever he is, I'd like to thank him for allowing us to feel some peace. Hopefully, justice will prevail," said the mother of one of the women killed. _

Misao sighed and shook her head.

"I thought you didn't read those things," Kaoru teased as she bounded down the stairs, pulling her long hair in a high ponytail.

"I don't. But you took so loooong! What else was I supposed to do!" Misao indignantly shot back. Kaoru shot her a look as they both headed out the door.

"I didn't take _that_ long. Anyways, you looked like you were really into it. What were you reading about?"

Misao grinned.

"Oh, just about the ironies of life. You know that murderer they've been trying to catch for like the past two months or so?"

"Only about every time I turn on the news," Kaoru groaned.

"Well, they caught him! Or more correctly, he was delivered!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrow at her friend again.

"Like through the mail or something?"

Misao laughed.

"Like someone beat the dude up and gave him over to the police. Only they don't know who."

"So what then," Kaoru frowned. "He was just beat up by a bigger, stronger guy. Doesn't that mean that there's someone even more dangerous out there then?"

"That's what the police are afraid of," Misao breathed, as the two quickened their pace. "But I figure the guy got what he deserved, even if he did get beaten to a pulp by another potential killer."

Kaoru glanced at her friend and nodded in silent agreement.

"Enough. This is making me depressed again. You're supposed to cheer me up, not bring me down weasel!" Kaoru grinned, nudging Misao.

"I AM NOT A WEASEL!" Misao defiantly yelled. "If anything, you look more like a raccoon than I look like a weasel!" she shot back at her raven-haired friend.

"MOU!" Kaoru threw an evil look at her best friend. After glaring at each other for mere minute or so, the two burst out laughing. Hooking her arm with Misao's, Kaoru smiled and started to run.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late! And it'll be all YOUR fault!"

"NOT MY FAULT!" Misao yelled back, clutching her book bag tighter as the two fell into a mad dash. Kaoru smiled happily. The whole world could be falling down, but she and Misao, well, they would survive no matter what. That's how tight their friendship was.

Breathing hard, the two girls slipped into the school grounds just as the gates were closing, trapping out the students who would be scolded for their tardiness. They had made it just in time.

Kaoru waved goodbye as she and Misao went their separate ways to their first class. They wouldn't see each other again until lunch. As she sat down at her desk, Kaoru sighed, not looking forward to another lecture on chemical bonding. The bell rang, and the rest of her classmates shuffled in, taking their assigned seats.

"Kamiya." A voice interrupted her daze.

"Soujirou! How've you been? Are you feeling better?" Kaoru asked in genuine concern. An old childhood friend, Soujirou meant a great deal to her. He had been out with a very bad cold and consequently had left her to tackle both chemistry and math alone.

Soujirou smiled, as usual.

"I'm fine. Good to see you again though," he said softly. Kaoru grinned back at him.

"I'm glad. You can help me understand this nonsense now!" She whispered back as the teacher entered the classroom. Soujirou just smiled as he sat down in the seat in front of her. Their attention turned to the front of the classroom as the professor began to speak.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome some new students who will be joining us. They're Japanese but lived in America for the majority of their childhood. They just transferred back to Japan." The professor gestured towards the door, signaling for them to enter.

Kaoru bit back a yawn as two boys entered the classroom and bowed. Sighing deeply, she turned to look out the windows.

"I'm Kenshin Himura. Nice to meet you" The red-head bowed slightly to the class, his eyes taking a quick scan of his soon to be classmates. His eyes paused only for a few seconds on the raven-haired girl daydreaming near the back of the classroom. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.

"Sanosuke Sagara. But you can just call me Sano," the other boy said, bowing sheepishly, his hand scratching his head all the while.

"You guys are from the U.S? Can you speak Japanese ok? Much less understand it?" a pug-faced boy sneered from the back of the classroom. The teacher smiled.

"I can assure you, they speak quite fluently. Maybe even better than you Shitaro." The boy reddened.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Boys could be so immature.

The teacher motioned towards the empty seats scattered throughout the room, telling them they could sit anywhere they liked. Kenshin already knew where he wanted to sit. Swiftly he walked to the back of the room, ignoring the longing looks of other girls in the classroom. Kaoru was jolted out of her reverie as a boy with hair the deepest shade of red pulled the chair out from the empty desk next to her. In shock, she stared up at the boy's face, indigo clashing with violet.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Kenshin smiled warmly. No girl could resist him.

Kaoru gaped back in silence. Taking that as a yes, Kenshin nodded and moved to sit. Before his butt hit the seat, however, Kaoru yanked the chair back towards her.

"Sorry," she told him, a slightly puzzled look on her face, "This seat's taken." She threw him a slightly apologetic look and shoved the chair back under the table.

"Oh?" Kenshin didn't like being disappointed, but bit back his tongue. "By who?"

Kaoru looked at him, a bit too indifferently for his liking.

"By my boyfriend." She told him matter-of-factly. And as if on cue, the door opened, and a tall boy entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei!" He smiled innocently at the professor. "Car troubles," he explained. His smile hardened a little as his gaze fell on Kaoru and a boy he did not recognize.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend over a pair of icy-blue glasses. Kaoru threw him a big smile. Kenshin felt a pang in his chest when he saw that.

"You're late Enishi!" she pouted. He just shrugged, running his fingers through his silvery, white hair.

"You new?" he asked Kenshin, staring down at the smaller man. Kenshin nodded stiffly.

"He thought it was an empty desk since you were so late!" Kaoru berated her boyfriend, her eyes sparkling. "You only have yourself to blame."

"That's not fair," he shot back. "I can't help it if my car is temperamental." Facing Kenshin he nodded toward the empty desk.

"Sorry man. It's taken." And with that, he walked past Kenshin and sat down, his arm draping over Kaoru's shoulders possessively. Kaoru sighed in exasperation.

"Mr. Himura, please hurry and find a seat," the professor reminded him.

"Hai."

Kenshin looked around and found an empty seat across from Sano and sat down. Opening his book bag, he smiled slightly to himself. Life was always more fun with a challenge anyways.

----

whee first chapter is done: hope you guys liked it! i love KKE!


	2. First What?

author's notes: hi everyone! yay! another update and so soon! you can thank the fact that i actually had some free time.:D thank you to those who gave me reviews! they were all supportive and made me want to write more! i hope you enjoy this chapter! some KE interaction and slight KK action. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. They are not mine. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my story.

**Ch. 2: First What? **

Kaoru sighed. She was not a very happy person right now. Frustrated, she kicked the locker, making a loud clang.

'WHERE WAS MISAO?'

Kaoru growled to herself. They always met after school to walk home together. That weasel was going to pay for making her wait like this.

"Waiting for me?" A voice crooned out to her, interjecting her bad mood.

"Hey Enishi." Kaoru gave a small smile as he approached. "What's up?"

He grinned at her.

"I don't know. You tell me." Kaoru didn't like that glint in his eyes. He was up to something.

"Eni—" Before she could even finish, she found herself pressed up against the locker she had just vehemently attacked.

"Yeah?" Enishi breathed, his face only a few centimeters away from Kaoru's. He was crouched, his tall body enveloping hers.

Kaoru blushed and looked away.

"Don't do that," she protested shyly, slightly shoving him. Enishi laughed softly. Cupping her chin in his fingers, he gently, but firmly, tilted her head to look at him.

"Do what?" he teased. Before Kaoru could even breathe out a response, he leaned down, stealing a quick kiss. Stepping back, he smiled at the flushed girl in front of him.

"Aah…" Kaoru didn't know what to say. Her eyes shifted to the ground.

"It's ok. I know you liked it," Enishi shot her a cocky smile. "After all, I am an amazing kisser." He leaned in closer again, causing her to back up against the locker again. Cocking his head, he looked at her thoughtfully. "And lover," he added, whispering into her ear.

"ENISHI!" Kaoru felt her face go hot.

"I thought you might be angry that I was late, but I guess you should be thanking me instead!" Misao's voice rang through the now empty hallways.

Enishi stepped away from Kaoru, as she quickly tried to keep her blushing down to a minimum. Turning her attention to Misao, Kaoru groaned as she realized her friend was not alone.

"Misao," Kaoru feigned a smile. "What's going on?" She stared as her friend clung desperately onto a tall, stoic boy with a rather stiff, and almost disturbingly apathetic look on his face. Behind them were the two new boys from her chemistry class and Sou-chan, smiling as usual.

"This is Aoshi-sama! He's new. And so are the other two. I heard you guys already met!" Misao beamed at Kaoru, then turned her attention to the boy on her arm.

"This is Kaoru, my best friend!" Aoshi merely nodded.

'Well at least he's alive and breathing,' Kaoru thought. She almost felt bad for the guy. Kaoru could tell that Misao had fallen hard, which meant the guy was going to fall even harder, sooner or later. She was shaken out of her thoughts as she noticed the coy gleam in Misao's eyes.

"So Enishi," Misao grinned slyly at the white-haired boy. "Finally kiss the girl?"

"MISAAAOOOO!" Kaoru felt her ears burn. Enishi grinned sheepishly but said nothing.

"Did she tell you that it was her first?" Misao asked gleefully, as she swiftly escaped Kaoru's grasp. Enishi's eyes widened. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears.

"MISAO! YOU"RE DEAD!"

Kaoru knew Misao loved to tease her, especially about her relationship with her first boyfriend. They had just started to go out a couple weeks ago, and Misao knew it was a highly sensitive topic with her. As she chased after Misao, screaming bloody murder, she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. Looking behind her, she thought she saw the new boy staring intently at her, his eyes flashing amber. Thinking it must've been a mistake, Kaoru shook her head slightly. As she refocused her mind to the present murder of Misao at hand, she didn't notice a book fall from Misao's half open book bag. Yelping in surprise, Kaoru slipped backwards, her eyes shut, anticipating the crash with cold linoleum. Instead she felt a strong pair of arms cradle her fall. Gratefully, she opened her eyes.

"Enishi—"

Kaoru stopped. As if frozen, she stared up into Kenshin's deep violet eyes, full of worry and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt as if she couldn't say anything. Her eyes focused on a faded scar on his cheek. As if her hand had a life of its own, her fingers slowly moved towards his face, wanting to trace the faint lines of the scar. She hadn't realized at first, but up close, he was actually quite handsome…

"You ok?" His voice was low. Kaoru nodded, jerking her hand away from his face.

"Kaoru! You're not hurt are you?" Enishi crouched down over the two, extending his hand to her. Kaoru accepted quickly. Enishi promptly hoisted her on her feet, glancing over her body for any signs of injury. Satisfied, he looked at Kenshin.

"Thanks for helping my girlfriend." He forced a smile, his glasses seeming a little bit more frosty than usual. He wasn't particularly fond about the red-head, though he had to admit, the new kid was fast. Kenshin had gotten to Kaoru a split second before he had. Something about him was vaguely familiar…

"Thanks," Kaoru added, smiling at Kenshin. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her shoulders.

Kenshin shrugged.

"It's no big deal. If she wasn't so clumsy, none of this would have happened anyways."

"WHAT?" Kaoru's smile turned into a near snarl. 'Forget any thoughts about him being good looking. He was just an arrogant bastard with amazingly good reflexes!'

"Mou!" Kaoru huffed. She had enough. "I'm going."

"Kaoru! You can't just go! We have to show the new kids around town! I promised sensei I would help Aoshi get comfortable!" Misao protested as she watched her friend prepare to leave.

"Misao, I think he meant at school. I don't think it applies during any other time."

Misao grinned.

"Well, that's just no way to treat a guest!"

"Fine." Kaoru sighed. "You go do that. I'm going to go home." She looked at Enishi, silently asking him if he was going with her. Enishi gave a slight grimace.

"Sorry babe. I gotta stay after school. I got caught ditching class again."

Kaoru glared at him.

"I told you not to ditch!" she scolded him.

"Sorry?" And with that, he dashed away before she could get any angrier with him. Kaoru's was not a wrath he wanted to deal with, not that he was any less volatile. He gave a glance at Kenshin before he turned the corner, his expression turning hard.

Kaoru sighed. It was a good thing she was tired. She would yell at Misao and Enishi later.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru looked at Soujirou. She had almost forgotten he had been there the entire time! He was too quiet for his own good sometimes. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered, stepping towards her.

"Soujiro! Your home is all the way across town! And you have a cold!" she admonished. He was too much of a gentleman for his own good as well. "Plus, you should watch after Misao," Kaoru whispered at him. "You know how she gets around tall, hunky, stoic guys," she added winking.

Soujirou's smile faltered a bit.

"H-hai."

Kaoru waved good-bye to her friends and went on her way. She glanced down at her watch and groaned. She would be starting dinner late.

----

Kenshin watched Kaoru's retreating figure. He felt a little bit relieved. They had only just begun dating. That meant he still had a good chance. The image of Kaoru flushed and pushed up back against a locker with Enishi locking lips with her flashed in his mind again. Kenshin felt a wave of anger go through his body.

Then he remembered the feel of her body in his warm. He had almost drowned in her deep, blue eyes. It had just felt so right, her being in his embrace.

He sighed.

He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about her. It was just… something about her that he found so irresistible. They had only met! They barely spoke a word to each other! But he wasn't one to deny his own instincts. He checked his watch. Groaning to himself, he turned to the group of people around him and apologized, saying he was needed back at home.

His shishou would smack him over his head if he didn't have dinner ready soon. The irony of his life sometimes astounded him.

----

Kaoru picked at her slightly burned bowl of rice and stared at what was supposed to be some kind of soup in the adjacent bowl. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. This was why she should never be allowed to cook.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she took the food and dumped them into the trash can. Yahiko had called saying that he would sleep over at a friend's house and her parents were still on a business trip somewhere for who knows how long. She was lonely.

Maybe she should call Enishi.

Her mind wandered back to her scene with him in the hallway. Her face flushed, half in anger and half in embarrassment. She had wanted her first kiss to be more romantic! And she hadn't wanted such a private moment to be flaunted in front of an audience… especially him. Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized her own thoughts and shook her head. It was only because he had rescued her from a painful fall and then pissed her off by calling her a klutz. She had been caught off guard. What did she care what he saw or not? Recalling his tight embrace, the outline of the scar, and his intense, violet eyes, Kaoru groaned and smacked herself. Enough! She was just acting weird because she had been kissed for the first time and her emotions were going haywire. Thoughtfully, she touched her lips. She had to admit, though, Enishi lived true to his word. He was a good kisser. Now what had he said about being a good lover…. Kaoru proceeded to blush furiously at the thought.

Feeling hot, Kaoru decided to take a walk. It was a good night to look at the stars anyways.

----

"BAKA DESHI!" Hiko bellowed at Kenshin, who sighed irritably. "I teach you how to fight. I clothe you. I provide a roof over your head, and you can't even provide a decent meal to feed your shishou?"

"I told you, I got home late. I only had time to make some miso and rice by the time you got home!" Somehow, he always found himself feeling like he was six-years old being scolded for not doing the laundry right around his master.

"I'd rather just drink my sake!" Hiko huffed, storming out of the kitchen. He was in a nasty mood, Kenshin could feel it. "I'll talk to you later, regarding some business." Hiko gave Kenshin a stern look, indicating serious matters. Kenshin nodded. Scratching his head in frustration, he leaned against the kitchen counter and stared absently out the window. Sometimes, his shishou was just impossible to live with. A shadow caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Focusing his attention to make out the figure, Kenshin acted quickly. Suddenly, it was the perfect time to take out the trash…

----

Kaoru closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. Hearing a sudden rustle from behind her, she whipped her head around. Her eyes found a solemn raccoon digging through one of her neighbor's trash cans. It paused to stare back at her, as if mocking her. Kaoru, who wasn't particularly fond of her surname, made a face at the raccoon who swiftly proceeded to scamper away. Sighing, she turned around, only to be face to face with a very familiar pair of violet eyes.

"Hey there. Fancy meeting you here."

Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru gaped.

---

yay! ch. 2 is done! i hope you all liked it! i know. not so much happened. but i want build some of the relationships up first. please read and review! no flames please!


End file.
